Angels
by Shadow390
Summary: Zack is feeling down about the death of Angeal, can his angel cheer him up?


**I was just replaying crisis core for like, the hundredth time, and just felt like writing this, so enjoy. Takes place right after modeoheim.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.**

* * *

**Zack POV**

I was walking somewhere, I don't know where, I'm just walking. Why am I walking around subconsciously instead of moping about Angeal's death you might ask? Well it all started about 5 minutes ago.

**5 Minutes Earlier**

"You need to stop doing that." I jumped and I could have sworn my hair was touching the ceiling.

"Geez Kunsel, you really shouldn't startle people like that."

"And you really shouldn't spend the whole day sulking."

"I'm not." He gave me a look of disbelief. Well, that's what I thought, it was really hard to tell with that helmet on all the time.

"Don't lie to me Zack, I know you're hurting inside, so just go take a walk or something, your sadness is starting to spread." I opened my mouth to say something but like a lot of other times, nothing came out.

"All right fine, but you totally owe me for this." I could've sworn he was smiling under that rusty old thing."

"There's the Zack I know, 1st class SOLDIER's aren't supposed to be moping." I smiled lightly and shook my head. Then I just walked out of the shinra building.

**Back To Current Time**

Well, that's where I am now, I sighed and decided to stop walking and check where I was. What I saw was really surprising. I was at the church, Aerith's church. I haven't even noticed I was there, and I smiled, the first actual smile since Angeal's death. I walked up to the church and opened the doors.

When I walked in, I saw Aerith tending to her flowers. She turned around when she heard the door open, and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground. I felt really good, the best I've felt in a while. So being the amazing person that I was, I decided to embarrass her.

"Well Aerith, I love your hugs and all, but I'm pretty sure that people don't think too highly of PDA." She quickly got off once she noticed what she was doing and blushed, and in response I smirked.

"I'm sorry Zack, it's just that, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's ok Aerith, I should be the one apologizing, but I just had a lot on my hands." At those last few words I felt my smile drop, and I think she noticed it.

"What happened?" I flashed her a smile.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Aerith." I don't think she was fooled by that, and as usual, I was right.

"I don't believe you." Well I guess I can't hide my emotions that well, but what do you expect, I'm not a turk.

"Well, I don't feel like talking about it." She hugged me, and I was so surprised by the sudden action that I choked, well, not really, but I was definitely surprised.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Zack?" I decided to confide in her, this girl really was something else, no wonder I love her.

"Well you see, my mentor…my friend…died." I could never forget the look on her face, it was painful just seeing her in pain, even if she wasn't the one in pain.

"I'm so sorry Zack."

"It's ok, I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, you weren't even there." Aerith held me tighter, I forgot that she was hugging me.

"But even so, I still wasn't there for you in your time of need, so I need to repay you." She stood up and paced around a bit.

"I got it, how about one date?" I was silent for a second, and then I laughed, I laughed like I haven't laughed in a while, oh wait, I haven't.

"I think I'll take you up on that." She flashed that brilliant smile of hers and I knew then, that I didn't need Angeal to be there for me all the time,I mean I'm a 1st class SOLDIER, and how could I be his student if I'm too weak to even protect myself, besides he's always watching over me, like an angel, like I know Aerith always would.

"So, Aerith, where do you want to go for our date?"

* * *

**I know, I know, it was short and Zack was OOC, but he did kind of just experience the death of his mentor. Now, constructive criticism would be nice, but I don't really appreciate flames. **


End file.
